


In Public

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle tries to help Bodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public

In Public  
by krisser

 

"Storage cupboard in the emergency operating theatre. My bird was on duty," Anson supplied to McCabe's query.

"Me," Marriott offered next. "Covent Garden. My date insisted we see La Bohème. Got box seat and all. Then 'bout half way through I thought she got bored. You see, she laid her head in my lap and I thought she was falling asleep. Instead, she had me unzipped and in her mouth all while the fat lady sang. I proposed during the standing ovation."

All the occupants of the squad room laughed. Several much harder than others. 

McCabe chortled as he slapped his knee. "Only you, Marriott, would propose after a blow job."

"Must have been the first one," Lucas got out between chuckles.

"It was going that way," Marriott defended himself, only making it worse.

"Doyle, you asleep over there? Thought you'd being taking the mickey out of someone," McCabe yelled over the laughter.

"Man's first blow job can be quite illuminating and a public one at that. One reaction could be a proposal. Myself, I think I'd go for more diverse options." Doyle volunteered.

"You, Doyle?" McCabe egged him on.

"Lift. Thirty-nine seconds – fourth floor to the ground floor." Doyle's smile was smug.

"Is that your longest time, Doyle?" Bodie asked, walking into the restroom and catching only the last bit. "No wonder your birds turn to me."

"Only after they learn they couldn't keep the best, mate."

"Well, Bodie?" McCabe refused to drop the query of the day. "What public arena have you had your end away in? 

Doyle caught the flicker of surprise that flashed before it was hidden behind the Bodie mask.

"The wilds of Africa, mate." Bodie's expression was smug and all knowing. "I've shared many an exploit already."

"Showing it off for a wildebeest doesn't count, Bodie," Marriott complained, trying to get the focus off himself.

"Arse to the air is still in the open," Bodie responded with a smile.

"No, in public places, with people around, not the animal kingdom." Doyle was now curious, himself.

"BODIE! DOYLE!" Cowley's voice bellowed, saving Bodie from an answer.

Anson's voice could be heard starting in on his tale as the Bisto Kids left.

3.7 and 4.5 headed to Alpha One's office pronto.

\------------

Doyle was hard pressed to get Bodie's momentary look of surprise out of his head. He wasn't sure what it meant. He found it hard to believe that his partner had been put off by the topic, so it really had to be something else. During the entire tail-job it played in Doyle's thoughts. He had it narrowed down by the time they were on stakeout. Either it was too horrific to speak of or he had never done it in an open, public place.

He watched Bodie study the crowd through the field glasses. His partner could speak in detailed splendour of merc adventures, but his nightmares told a different side. He knew Bodie wasn't one for public displays and Doyle settled on this as the most likely answer.

Doyle felt his mate's upbringing had been somewhat remiss. Every lad should have a public display to boast about. He'd have to make sure that Bodie received the tutoring required. He set the wheels of his mind in motion, never giving an extra thought as to why it should be him and no one else initiating Bodie.

\-------

Doyle was no fool, when a golden opportunity presented itself he latched onto it.

"Got tickets to Wimbledon. Men's quarterfinals, seating box five, back row in the corner. Best that I could do." Doyle wiggled the tickets in his partner's face.

"You're not even keen on tennis."

"One of our own countryman is in it, it's a pride thing, anyway, you like it," Doyle smiled. "There's a couple of sausage rolls in it for you."

"Whatever are you up to, old son?"

"Nothing. Why can't a mate just do something nice?" Doyle shrugged casually.

"Not if it costs you more than five quid." Bodie looked his partner in the eye.

"Oh, come on, Bodie, we'll have a good time." Doyle tried his most earnest voice and expression.

Bodie didn't trust him one wit, but he was offering to pay and feed him. His mum didn't raise a dumb lad, of course he agreed. "Okay."

"Good." He rubbed his hands together after he had turned away from Bodie's view.

\------

Doyle traded stakeout times with Lucas and McCabe to make it work. He picked up his partner with plenty of time to park, collect the food and find their seats. Doyle didn't think he had ever so looked forward to a tennis match.

Bodie carried the lagers, the rug, and the sausage rolls as he followed Doyle, who carried the tickets. They headed to the back corner of the seating area. 

Bodie was still flabbergasted that his partner had forked out the quid for the tickets. As he unconsciously watched Doyle's bum climbing the stairs, Bodie rejected the idea out of hand that his miser of a partner actually paid for the tickets. He was betting that he got them free of charge. That made more sense knowing Doyle, still he didn't care, he was just glad that Doyle had invited him along.

Their seats were in the corner and the rest of the box seemed to filled by a single large party chatting amongst themselves. Bodie was more than pleased, he just wanted to concentrate on the match and his partner beside him.

He finished off his sausage rolls and half of his partner's. He probably would have nicked the rest but his partner produced a miniature Swiss roll from his jacket pocket and Bodie ate it instead.

Number 1 Court was every bit as fine as Centre Court. They were seated in gangway five at the top. He was able to see all the action without cranking his head about the whole afternoon. He was more than well pleased, thus greater doubt filled him regarding the seats, no way Ray came by them honestly.

"You nicked these, didn't you? Had to."

"Nah. Neighbour gave 'em to me. I fed her cat when she went on holiday." Doyle confessed.

Bodie relaxed. No copper would be showing up to shift their arses. Doyle hadn't wanted to admit he got them free. Prat. He didn't care, just pleased he'd been asked along.

 

Doyle appeared to watch the first two sets with the same enthusiasm as his partner. He cheered at the right moments and half-listened to all of Bodie's commentary, but most of his attention was on studying the others in their box and how they moved about. There were two vacant seats between them and the closest spectators. Both parties used the empty seats for their extra belongings. 

At the recess between the second and third matches, Doyle knew it was time to make his move. He leaned over to place his lager on the ground. As he sat up, he swayed.

"'Ey, oh – I feel light headed." Doyle kept his eyes closed.

"Imbibed too much already?" Bodie didn't think his partner had drunk that much.

"Just need to put me head down." Doyle leaned toward Bodie and put his head into his partner's lap.

"Oi, there's a rug in the seat next to you," Bodie complained aloud but didn't upend his partner.

"Good idea." Ray reached over, grabbed the rug and laid it across Bodie's lap. Then, in a surprising move, he laid his head down once more.

Bodie looked skyward in disbelief.

After the third set began, Ray Doyle put his plan into motion. He wanted to be sure that Bodie had a story for next time.

Doyle reached for the edge of the rug and wrapped it around his shoulder. He rolled about enough to ensure that when his head came to rest it would be placed firmly in the middle of Bodie's groin. He rocked a bit as if in pain. He hoped with that Bodie would let him remain as he was. He heard Bodie begin to speak, but he stopped mid-sentence and petted his head instead. 

The cheers abounded during a great rally. Bodie stretched a bit to see better. Ray used the opportunity to latch on to Bodie's zip and pulled it down. Before his partner could draw breath to complain or even query the action, Ray guided the cloth-covered testicle against his mouth and breathed hot air over it. 

A sharp intake of breath was all he heard.

Ray inched his right hand close enough so he could peel the under attire back to allow his mouth to touch the real skin.

The earthy scent of Bodie assailed his senses. He dug his nose in deeper, only just remembering where he was. He tried to keep his head partially covered by the rug.

His hand cupped the freed sacs and he squeezed them gently. They fit in his hand perfectly. He quite liked the way they felt. The deliberate spreading of Bodie's legs let him know that his partner was down for the ride.

His own enthusiasm for the task doubled. He let his tongue explore as his hand kept up an uneven rhythm. With each flick of his tongue Bodie's cock hardened until it was stiff and straight. Still no sound from Bodie, but a slight uplift of his hips conveyed Bodie's desire for more.

Doyle complied with ease. He sucked in the full erection and moaned his own delighted enjoyment. The minute pulses from the engorged cock trapped in his throat and fingers opening and closing in his hair was all the reaction Doyle received for his ministrations. He stepped up his hand and throat the movements and felt the sacs grow taut just before Bodie exploded with long, hot shots into Doyle's throat. 

Ray waited for Bodie to recover his normal, even breathing before he closed up the open clothing. He kept his head down for effect while he pondered the fission of arousal the act for Bodie created within him. He wanted nothing more than to grab his own erection and finish it off. He just wasn't sure he could get away with that as well. 

His thoughts continued on their own path, proclaiming loudly within his head that anyway it would be better if Bodie did it. Doyle wasn't sure what that meant and shoved it aside. He turned his head and watched the end of the match with more concentration than it deserved.

On the drive home they rehashed the match in the same way they always done. No word or odd look, nothing to indicate that Bodie had experienced anything unusual at the match. Doyle just couldn't let this milestone pass by unnoticed, never to be commented upon.

He slipped into a parking spot right in front of Bodie's flat and shut the engine down. He turned in his seat to half face his partner.

"So now you have a public exploit that doesn't involve animals."

Disappointed, Bodie tucked his joy away. "A one-off service for the lacking? Found yourself a new career, have you?"

Doyle heard nothing remiss in the tone, but he could feel the pain and disappointment coming off his mate. Ray never intended that. There was an odd twist in his chest at the hurt caused and he spoke without thinking. "Not necessarily."

"Ah, keeping the old job as a stop-gap?"

"Not necessarily a one-off." Doyle wasn't really sure where he was going with this, but it felt right. The small spark that backlit Bodie's eyes made him feel good.

Ever careful, Bodie's tone gave nothing away. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Means I wouldn't mind repeating this in a more comfortable atmosphere."

"Curiosity still piqued? Haven't appeased that wild streak?" Bodie's face and voice still gave no hint to the turmoil raging within.

Ray Doyle knew in that moment their friendship could be slipping away. He couldn't, wouldn't loose that. Bodie was too important. That startling conclusion illuminated the dark recesses of his heart and mind. Bodie was integrated on levels he hadn't even acknowledged until now.

"Would rather have it become a daily experience."

Bodie smiled, his joy almost tangible now. Doyle felt it as well. Something awakened, never to sleep again.

"I'm all for staying fit."

"I have heard that experiencing it with the same partner makes it more enjoyable over time."

"Test the theory, shall we?"

Their simultaneous "yeah" only caused them to smile harder as they exited the motor and headed up the stairs.

 

fini

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.


End file.
